<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enhypen Smuts by EnhySimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759064">Enhypen Smuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnhySimp/pseuds/EnhySimp'>EnhySimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, POV Female Character, Rough Kissing, Sim Jaeyun | Jake is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Smut, Top Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Top Park Jongseong | Jay (ENHYPEN), Top Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnhySimp/pseuds/EnhySimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing enhypen smuts for the 02 line!<br/>Different scenarios for each smut, sometimes they top sometimes they bottom😌</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN Ensemble/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>enhypen fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are uncomfortable with mature content scroll away. Your media consumption is your responsibility.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Time</p><p>Jake x Reader</p><p> </p><p>To say you were nervous would be an understatement. You and Jake had been dating for 6 months and everything was going great, he was truly the best boyfriend you could ever ask for. Which is why you finally felt ready to take the next step in the relationship. </p><p>It wasn't that you didn't trust Jake or were having second thoughts about going through with it, you were just worried about whether or not you could please him like you wanted to having no experience. </p><p>Your worries were pushed aside when you met his eyes, full of love and adoration for you. You knew there would never be another man you would want to have your first time with, making you feel at ease. </p><p>As he placed his hand on your cheek, rubbing his thumb over the skin, you leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips, his other hand instantly snaking around your waist to pull you closer to his body. Things heated up quickly as you felt his tongue swipe at your bottom lip, asking for entry. Your hands gripping at his hair as he pulled you impossibly closer to him, a soft sigh left your lips pulling away momentarily to catch your breath. The previous loving look in his eyes now replaced with pure lust for you. He looked ethereal, lips pink and swollen, pupils blown wide, it made something within you burn, something you've never felt before. </p><p>"Jump" he whispers as his hands make their way to your thighs, continuing the kiss while he walks to the bed, gently placing you down on it. </p><p>His lips now attached to your neck, sucking and biting, definitely wanting to leave marks to show people who you belonged to. A moan escaped your lips as he found that one spot that drove you absolutely crazy. </p><p>Your hands reached up to remove Jake's shirt, impatience starting to take over you while he kept attacking your sweet spot, thoughts already clouded with pure bliss. He moved from your neck for a moment to full remove his shirt before helping you lift yours off leaving you in the light pink laced bra you had worn for the occasion. You could feel his eyes scanning over you quickly before locking eyes with you. </p><p>"Are you sure you're ready to do this? I don't want you to feel pressured" he spoke, eyes softening as the words left his mouth. </p><p>You pulled his slightly closer to you by his chin, "I promise, I want this." And that was all it took for him to reattach his lips to yours, hands roaming around your body, playing with your nipples. You gasped into his mouth, body instantly reacting to the new sensation. </p><p>He trailed kisses all the way down your body until he reached your pants, helping you take them off as you lifted your hips. He traced his fingers delicately on the inside of your thighs leaning down to place small kisses on them. His fingers hooked under your underwear pulling them down making you close your legs out of embarrassment. You had never felt so exposed to someone before and the thought of laying completely bare in front of Jake made a blush creep up your face. </p><p>"You look absolutely gorgeous" he said noticing the embarrassed look on your face. Giving him a small smile your hands reached to his belt buckle, tugging at it to take it off and successfully remove his pants and dragging his boxers along with them. </p><p>He kissed you once more, sliding his finger over your folds making you moan into the kiss, a liquid evidently pooling as his cold fingers continued to slide along your heat. You grabbed onto his shoulder as he flicked your clit making your whole body jerk up towards him. </p><p>Clasping your hand in his he aligned himself to your entrance before whispering a small "I love you" in your ear. He slowly pushed inside you making your eyes shut tightly and the grip on his hand tighten as you felt a sharp pain spread through your abdomen. He paused for a little allowing you to adjust to his size while kissing away the small tears that began to prick your eyes. </p><p>"It'll turn into pleasure soon I promise" he told you looking into your eyes. You smiled and nodded at his reassurance and with that he pushed himself all the way in, your face scrunching up at the feeling. After a few moments he started moving slowly in and out of you, the pain slowly bleeding into pleasure just like he said. </p><p>Hearing you moan out his name and start to enjoy it he began to pick up the pace a little still not wanting to hurt you as he felt your walls envelope him perfectly. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he continued to thrust deeper each time, allowing you to feel every inch of him inside you, back arching at the pace he set still marveling at just how deep he could go. </p><p>Your pretty moans were like music to his ears and your hands digging into his shoulders just riled him up even more  making him thrust a little harder each time he pulled out and back in again. </p><p>Your head felt light and a small knot began to form in your stomach, a feeling you've never experienced before. Jake noticing you coming to your high rubbed circles on your clit making you drag your nails on his back at the sensation, your legs instantly wrapping closer around his waist. </p><p>"Fuck y/n" he buried his head in your neck after your walls began to clench around him making him lose his mind, he was so close to his orgasm his hips started bucking irregularly. Attaching his lips back to your sweet spot, it was the last thing you needed, the feeling of him kissing your neck, rubbing your clit and fucking you deeply sent you completely over the edge as you practically screamed his name, and with one final clench of your walls around him he snapped his hips into yours reaching his high shortly after you. </p><p>"Are you okay?" He asked, his main focus being on you making sure he hadn't hurt you at any point. Your mind was still in the clouds having not fully gotten over what just happened, so you settled for cute smile and nod. </p><p>Heavy breathing filled the room as he slowly pulled out of you, making you squirm at the feeling. He disappeared into the bathroom quickly coming back with a towel to clean you both up and giving you his hoodie and a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. Snuggling into the clothes his scent brought you comfort and he snaked an arm around your waist and the other underneath your head making you face him. </p><p>"Do you have any idea just how much I love you?" he spoke softly to you. </p><p>"If it's anywhere as near as much as I love you I could take a guess" you cheekily responded. It was cheesy but the smile that formed on his face was worth every cheesy line in the world. </p><p>"Thank you for taking care of me" you stated in a slightly sleepy voice, leaning up to kiss him then burying your head in his neck as he ran his fingers delicately through your hair, resting his chin on your head. </p><p>Drifting off to sleep you couldn't help but recall the events of the night and how he treated you like you were the most precious thing to ever exist, almost like glass, afraid of breaking you at any wrong move. And it was in this moment, cuddled up in his chest that you knew nobody would ever swell your heart up with love the way Jake did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overstimulation </p><p>Jay × Reader</p><p> </p><p>You and Jay had been going at it into the early hours of the night, having already cum 4 times and with no intention of stopping any time soon. Your leg hung over his shoulder as sweat dripped from his forehead and fell onto your stomach, the room smelled so much like sex it was intoxicating. </p><p>His finger was rapidly abusing your sensitive bud while keeping an almost inhumane pace thrusting into you. Your back began to arch and your chest pressed flush against his as you felt your fourth orgasm take over you, vision going slightly blurry, clinging to the hair on the back of his neck. </p><p>"Look at you all fucked out" he growled in your ear attaching his lips to the base of your jawline. His words were all you needed to be sent over the edge, a sinful moan leaving your lips. <br/>He kept his pace fucking you through your orgasm but when he didn't stop you couldn't help but whine at how raw and sensitive your pussy felt. The past three orgasms were always followed with a short break to catch your breath but this was a whole new feeling and you knew you'd come undone again in no time. </p><p>"S-slow down it's too much" you strained, feeling his grip on your hips tighten surely leaving bruises the next morning. </p><p>"You don't mean that baby you haven't even used the safe word" he smirked at you; and he was right. You had no intention of using the safe word you just needed him to make you see stars again. </p><p>He flipped you over and pulled you on top of him but knowing how tired you were he just held you there while he bucked his hips up into yours, the new angle allowing him to bottom out with every thrust. </p><p>"Fuck Jay please" you practically screamed </p><p>"Come on y/n take me, I know you can you little slut" he breathed out tucking his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling sweat drip down his neck as he felt his high approaching him. </p><p>Your hands gripped his chest to support yourself dragging them down leaving red marks trailing down to his toned abs. With the little sense you had left in you you admired the way he looked sweaty and breathless beneath you. How he was able to keep up his pace was beyond you but you knew you wouldn't last much longer. </p><p>"You wanna mark me? I'll mark you right back" jay chuckled and not a second later you felt him biting down on your chest littering red and purple circles beneath your collarbones. Noticing your clit had been neglected for a while he reached down to draw circles on it. </p><p>You couldn't handle it anymore your mind completely clouded, the feeling of his dick pressed up against your walls, his intoxicating lips on your chest, his finger on your clit,  every part of you was being stimulated and you simply couldn't handle anymore. </p><p>Tears rolling down your face at the she sheer pleasure you were feeling you let out something between a moan and a scream, his name falling from your lips as you squirted on him, legs visibly shaking around him while the mine blowing orgasm took over you. The sight of you alone sent him over the edge snapping his hips into yours one final time moaning your name over and over again, his eyes rolling back riding out both of your orgasms. </p><p>Exhausted, you collapsed on him panting heavily feeling sore everywhere. </p><p>"You did so good angel" he whispered gently peppering kisses all over your face stroking your hair lightly. He carefully slid you off him, disappearing into the bathroom to get a towel to clean the mess you made on the bed. </p><p>Still catching your breath you looked at him weakly, adoring the smile that painted his face. "I have the bath ready for us" he spoke picking you up knowing you probably wouldn't be able to walk if you tried. The rest of the night was filled with small giggles in the bath and a lot of cuddling and sweet talking in bed. You were out within seconds of your head laying on his chest, feeling a small kiss on your head and hearing a faint "I love you".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raw </p><p>Jay x reader </p><p> </p><p>You were cuddled up against Jay, sat comfortably on his lap while a movie played in front of you. The boys had been practicing nonstop all week, so you decided to organise a cute movie night for all of them going out to buy food and snacks while waiting for them to come back. The sofa was too small for everyone, so you gladly took a seat on your boyfriend, Jay, and Sunoo and Niki were stuck clinging to each other on the floor under a mound of blankets, you were surprised their eyes were still in their sockets from how immersed they were in the movie. You found them adorable, they were like yours and jay’s kids. </p><p>After half an hour of the movie boredom took over you. This definitely wasn’t the most interesting movie you had ever watched but you didn’t want to disturb the other boys around the living room. You looked up at Jay, removing your head from his chest where it was previously resting to admire his features from the angle below. You honestly had no idea how you could get so lucky having the most amazing boyfriend ever and gaining six wonderful friends along with him. </p><p>“Stop staring at me creep” he grinned down at you pressing a light kiss to your forehead. You grabbed his chin and pulled him down to meet your lips, lingering slightly longer than you intended. Your cheeks flushed when you tried to move away, and he snaked a hand behind your head to deepen the kiss. For a second you forgot you were still surrounded by the members, but your little moment was cut short when a pillow was thrown at both of you. </p><p>“you guys are so gross” “get a room” everyone started shouting when they realised what you and Jay were up to, you couldn’t help but laugh at their reactions. </p><p>No matter how much you tried to focus on the movie you were so bored and the feeling of Jay underneath you was making your mind go places it shouldn’t considering you were in a room with his whole group. You decided to play a little harmless game, one you like to call how far can Jay be teased until he punishes you. Shifting a little in his lap, you grounded your ass down onto his crotch, making his hands grip your hips tightly, warning you to stop. “What do you think you’re doing?” he whispered in your ear. You cocked your head to the side, the most innocent look plastered on your face, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” You kept shifting on him, purposefully applying pressure each time onto his growing boner until he couldn’t help but let out a low groan. You were lucky the blanket covered all of your movements because you couldn’t help but gasp when you felt Jays hand travel up your thigh. </p><p>He moved your hair from one side of your neck to other and uttered “in two minutes you’re going to say you need the bathroom and go to the bedroom to wait for me, and you’re going to do it because you don’t want to know what will happen if you don’t.” A shiver went down your spine, mind clouded with thought of all the different things he could do to you if he didn’t obey what he said. </p><p>So logically, two minutes later you excused yourself from the room and made your way to the bedroom, knowing you were already in for a punishment and not wanting to risk any more. Jay followed shortly after, not even giving you enough time to close the door behind you before he had you pressed up against the wall trapping you between his arms. </p><p>"Did you think you could get away with your little game" he deepend his voice, trailing a finger across your jawline. You stayed silent, the brat in you and the obedient angel inside you fighting to come up with a response. </p><p>"Don't make me force an answer out of you" he breathed down your neck, the tone of his voice alone making you weak in the knees. "N-no I'm sorry" you bit your lip meeting his gaze. "Now that's what I thought." </p><p>He attached his lips to yours in a heated kiss, pressing up further against you into the wall. He held your thigh against his hip while you snaked your arms around his neck pulling him deeper. You hadn't felt him this riled up in a while and it was exhilarating. He sucked on your lower lip slightly, eliciting a moan out of you and using the opportunity to slide his tongue in. Your mind was in a state of complete emptiness focusing solely on the feeling of his hand making it's way under your shirt, leaving a fiery trail on every part of you he touched. He reached down trailing kisses on your neck while he let go of your thigh, moving his hand to touch your already soaked panties, a soft sigh leaving your lips from the pleasure.  </p><p>He walked away for a second to get a condom, rummaging through his drawers. “Fuck I ran out” he sighed running a hand through his hair looking at you with desperation. You walked up to him with a sly smile looking straight into his eyes “Jay I’m on the pill.” He raised an eyebrow looking down at you. “Look at my smart girl” he grinned and not a second later he had you lifted around his waist walking towards the bed. </p><p>Things picked up right where you left off, you pulling his shirt off him while he discarded of your pants desperate for each other. He trailed kisses between your chest, slowly removing your underwear, sliding a finger between your folds, a soft moan leaving your lips.  </p><p>“You have to be quiet baby the boys are down the hall.” </p><p>“Then stop teasing me-” you felt his finger enter you just as you said that, whining at how fast he was going. He placed his mouth on yours kissing you deeply trying to prevent you from making any loud noises as he added another finger, curling it inside you.  Soon enough you felt a tight ball form in your stomach slowly coming undone beneath him. He noticed you were close from the way you uncontrollably clenched around his fingers. He removed them, the feeling in your stomach disappearing and you let out a frustrated whine glaring at him and his stupid satisfied smile.  </p><p>“That’s for thinking you could get away with teasing me in front of my members.” </p><p>He began to unbuckle his belt as you watched him with anticipation. His member was so constricted in his pants you almost wondered if he was in pain. The thought of entering you raw excited him to no end, imagining what it would feel like to properly feel every single part of you and every single way your body reacted to him. Precum already leaked from his tip, his head filled with the dirtiest of thoughts as he aligned himself with your entrance slowly pushing his head in, a soft moan leaving your lips as you reveled in the feeling of him stretching you out. </p><p>He pushed further and further watching the way he disappeared into you until he bottomed out, “fuck how are you so tight” he practically cried out realising how hard it was going to be to stay quiet knowing his members were just down the hall. You nodded at him telling him to move and he couldn’t contain himself, pulling all the way out just snap his hips back into your, loving the way he can feel the wetness surrounding him and how your velvety walls encased his throbbing dick. You let out a loud moan at the feeling, his hand quickly flying to cover your mouth, keeping it there while he thrusted in you. <br/>You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside you, biting down on his hand when you felt his dick brush the edge of your cervix at how deep he was inside of you. Jay leaned down burying his head in your neck lightly biting down on your shoulder to prevent himself from losing control and letting everyone in the building know how good your pussy was and just how well he was fucking you. You guys really picked the worst possible day to go raw for the first time, wanting nothing more than to scream Jays name, the hand placed firmly on your mouth hindering you from making any noise. </p><p>You knew neither of you were going to last as long as you usually do already feeling yourself clench around him, the tight ball reforming in your stomach, every vein and twitch his member made was so prominent it made you go crazy. Him being buried in your warmth made his cock pulse, lifting your leg to get a new angle, trying to chase both of your releases. The new position made him hit your clit with every thrust going deeper than you thought was even possible hitting a certain spot inside you that made you simply see stars. You couldn’t help it, after being quiet for so long you needed some kind of relief moaning “ah… fuck Jay” slightly louder than you intended, biting your lip to hold back from saying any more. He also became more vocal fucking you into the mattress addicted to the feeling of him inside you. </p><p>He pulled you into his chest feeling your legs begin to shake signaling that you were almost there as he picked up the pace letting out low groans in your ear only for you to hear. “You’re so good to me” he whispered, and that was all you needed to be sent over the edge, nails digging into his back as you let out small cry of relief into his shoulder while he chased his own high. You clenched particularly hard making him hiss, his hips sputtering into your painting your walls white with his cum as he stilled in you. You brought his face to yours kissing him passionately to try and drown out the moans that were leaving his lips. </p><p>You felt every stream of cum filling you up beautifully, unable to stop clenching around him at the feeling. He laid you back down slowly pulling out of you, making you squirm as the cold air began to hit you. Jay went to his bathroom for a moment coming back with a wet towel to clean you up and a can of air freshener to try and get rid of the smell of sex that filled the room, erasing any evidence of your activities in case the members came in later. <br/>"We should do that more often". </p><p>You laughed at him pressing an innocent kiss to his cheek before whispering “I love you” into his neck. A playful smile took over his face, his demeanor much different to how he was a few minutes ago, drawing little circles on your arm. </p><p>“Now are you glad I distracted you from the movie?” </p><p>“That’s a tough one I really liked that movie”. </p><p>You hit his chest while he laughed at you. Soon the tiredness caught up to so you snuggled closer to him, his chin resting on your head as the sound of his heartbeat lulled you to sleep. He softly caressed your face moving the strands of hair that were covering your eyes before pressing a kiss to your head and following you in dreamland. </p><p>A few minutes later the movie ended, and the members piled into the room gagging at the sight of Jay being absolutely whipped for you. </p><p>“They’re disgusting” Sunoo scrunched his nose at the two of you. </p><p>“Yeah, but I guess they’re kind of cute” Jake smiled at how the older was clinging to you. </p><p>Heeseung already planned a million ways to tease Jay the next morning having heard a lot of what happened, but for now, he ushered everyone out of his room telling them to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sunghoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First time </p><p>Sunghoon x reader </p><p> </p><p>You and Sunghoon had been best friends for three years having met on the rooftop of your school after finding out it was both of your favourite spots to have lunch. Ever since that morning in spring you guys had been inseparable, practically attached at the hip. You had definitely heard rumours of people speculating whether or not you guys were actually a couple, but you knew that the friendship you had with him was too special to jeopardise. </p><p>So, when you found yourself completely helpless and in need of someone to talk to you felt Sunghoon was your only option. It was 2am when you ran out of your now ex boyfriends house and drove to Sunghoons house not thinking straight after what had happened. Rain was pouring down hitting the windows of your car while you drove slightly over the speed limit, tears streaming down your face as the grip on your wheel tightened slowly breaking down in your seat. </p><p>You pulled up to his driveway, getting drenched on your way up the stairs until you reached his door, your hand lingering, debating whether or not you should knock or turn around and go back home not wanting to be a bother to Sunghoon. But you knew you were in no state to keep driving so you knocked. Something broke on the other side of the door and you could hear Sunghoons frantic footsteps on running around trying to get to the door.  </p><p>His eyes grew wide when he saw you soaking wet, your tears mixed in with the rain and his heart clenched at the sight of you. After a minute of staring, he came back to his senses and ushered you into his house running down the hall quickly to grab you some towels and putting the heater on. He wrapped it around your shoulders pulling you into his chest and you couldn’t help but sob making a wet circle pool on his shirt. </p><p>Worry was laced in his voice bombarding you with questions, “what the hell were you thinking its 2am you shouldn’t be driving alone this late! What happened? Who did this to you? Do you need something?” </p><p>You calmed down, his hand softly caressing your hair making you feel slightly at peace and he dragged you over to his room, handing you his hoodie and sweatpants to change in to since all of your clothes were soaked, telling you to sit down. </p><p>“Please just tell me what happened” his eyes softened at you.<br/>“I was at y/bf/n house and he had been drinking a lot and you know how he gets when he drinks, so when I tried to get him a glass of water to calm him down, he pushed me against the wall… trying to remove my clothes. We’ve never done that before and he was being kind of aggressive, so I told him to stop. But then he got angry, started calling me names, which isn’t e big deal because he does that all the time. I had to push him away when he tightened his grip around me and that’s when he lost it and threw the glass at the wall, so I ran out and… now I’m here.” You were so done crying all you could do was stare at Sunghoons now flaming eyes. </p><p>“What the fuck y/n. And you decide to tell me this now?! Why have you stayed with him for so long? I swear to God ill kill him.” His jaw was clenched, and his hands were curled into tight fists. All you could do was stare at him. You didn’t have a good answer and he knew you didn’t which only made him angrier. </p><p>“Do you think its normal for him to call you names and treat you like shit? That guy is a complete ass and you just let him string you along! Why would you let him do that when you could have someone who cares about you so much it hurts? Someone who wouldn’t even let a fly hurt you. Someone who loves you!” He was shouting now. </p><p>You were getting frustrated, he thought it was so simple when really you stayed with that asshole was because you felt like he was your only option. </p><p>So, you challenged him, scoffing “oh yeah? Like who- “ </p><p>“LIKE ME.” He cried out interrupting you. <br/>You walked up to him and slowly put your hand on his cheek looking into his eyes and for a second you almost couldn’t believe how you hadn’t noticed it before. The way he looked at you with stars in his eyes, as if you were his life and entire future. You would be lying if you said you didn’t get butterflies every time he smiled at you and gave you a hug, but you knew you had never seen him look at anyone the way he looked at you. </p><p>You closed the gap between the two of you attaching your lips to his feeling his hand snake around your neck as he moved his lips against yours deepening the kiss. It was gentle yet filled with so much love and it took your breath completely away. “I love you too” you whispered inches away from his lips and he moved in again in a slow and passionate kiss, his touch feather like against yours snaking his arm around your waist and using the other one to hold cheek and jaw. You gripped the hairs on the back of his neck pulling him impossibly closer using the small moan he let out to slip your tongue in pushing him against the wall. </p><p>Things were getting very heated and your hands moved to lift his shirt over his head admiring his toned body before leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. He took your face forcing you to look at him. “Baby we don’t have to do this now you’ve had a rough day.” But you knew the second you looked into his eyes earlier that he was the only one you would want to do this with. </p><p>“It’s okay I want to” you replied softly, sincerity laced in the way you looked at him. He picked you up making you wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bed laying you down gently. You discarded of the hoodie he gave you throwing it to the corner of the room, and he began to pepper kisses on your jawline while his hand softly caressed your hips basking in the feeling of your skin. He couldn’t believe he finally had you all to himself.  </p><p>You lifted your hips so he could help you take off your pants, sliding the down your legs to reveal you in just your underwear. “You’re so pretty” he whispered, looking down at you and you couldn’t help but giggle. He bent down spreading your legs to trail kisses on the inside of your thighs loving the small noises that came out of your mouth from the contact. He ripped the panties off you startling you. </p><p>“Sunghoon those were new” you shrieked. “I’ll buy you all the underwear you want love” he flashed you a charming smile showing his adorable fanged teeth. He moved his finger between your folds, wetness dripping onto it. He wrapped his lips around your bud biting down on it lightly making your body jerk releasing a loud moan. He looked up at you for a moment grinning” tonight is all about you princess” before licking a long strip between your slit. </p><p>Your hands flew down tangling themselves in his hair shuddering underneath him from the pleasure loving the way his warm tongue was hitting your clit. He leaned up wiping the corner of his mouth, taking your hand in his and intertwining your finger together before pressing a tender kiss to your mouth the taste of you still prominent on his lips. </p><p>He finally got rid of his pants freeing his bulge from the tight constriction. All you could think was how he’s never looked better in your eyes. Hair messy from the way your hands were tangled in it, lips slightly swollen from sucking on your bud and sweat running down his chest from pure arousal and anticipation. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that you’re going to drive me crazy”. </p><p>He placed one hand next to your head, the other reaching down to line himself with your entrance. </p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” </p><p>“Sunghoon please for the love of God just fuck me” He chuckled at your response, pushing himself all the way in in one go, stilling completely to let you adjust to his size. </p><p>He placed one hand next to your head, the other reaching down to line himself with your entrance. </p><p>Tears pricked your eyes at the sudden stretch and pain that shot up between your legs. He leaned down kissing your tears away, running a hand through your hair while he whispered the sweetest things in your ear. When you told him he could start moving he would start slowly, scared of causing you any more pain. His thrusts were slow but went so deep allowing you to feel every single inch of him inside you each time making you moan his name over and over again. You moved your hips to meet his thrusts, your eagerness riling him up even more as he spread your legs wider to get even better access and go deeper. </p><p> </p><p>His dick was already twitching in your tightness unable to hold back the low groans that escape him. He buried his face in your neck nipping at the skin on your shoulder, reaching his hand to draw circles on your bud, making you instantly close your legs around his waist arching your back off the bed pressing your chest against his while he picked up the pace feeling your walls clench around him. Your sweaty bodies stuck to each other, but you were feeling such bliss you couldn’t have cared less, your mind only focusing on Sunghoons lips on your neck and him buried inside you. </p><p>Your nails dug into his forearm, clenching around him more frequently, a tight knot beginning to form in your abdomen as you felt your release nearing. He focused all of his energy on your pleasure, he pulled all the way out of you with every thrust, snapping his hips harder into you hitting a spot that made your legs shake around him feeling a wave of pleasure completely take over you and cloud your mind. </p><p>You flipped him over, still inside of you, trying to coax him to reach his own high knowing he was near by the way he pulsed violently in you. He thought you looked beautiful before, whining and writhing underneath him but this new view, watching clearly how your mouth hung open and how you bounced on him, he felt like he was literally in heaven. Without any warning he gripped your hips and came twitching slightly letting the orgasm wash over him. </p><p>You slowly climbed off him falling back on the bed exhaustion taking over you. After Sunghoon cleaned you both up giving you some of his fresh clothes he took you to the kitchen to make some ramen for a midnight snack realising you probably hadn’t eaten in a while. You sat on a stool watching his broad shoulders from behind before sneaking up on him, wrapping your arms around him. He blushed lightly, turning you around to give you a sweeping kiss smiling against your lips. </p><p>“Thank you Sunghoon this was perfect”. </p><p>“You’re perfect”. </p><p>And to him you really were perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heeseung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Overstimulation </p><p>Heeseung x Reader </p><p> </p><p>Heeseung had the vibrator pressed against you, refusing to touch any other part of you, the only thing driving you to your climax being his words and the relentless vibrations against your clit. You tugged on the restraints aching to reach out to him. </p><p>“Look at you baby, I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re already a mess” he cooed at you. </p><p>You whined loudly as he set the vibrator to the highest setting pressing it further against you, watching you writhe at the contact. </p><p>"Heeseung please-" </p><p>"Say one more word and you won't be cumming all night" he growled, sliding a finger up between your folds. </p><p>Your lips were on the verge of bleeding, bruised and swollen from the amount of biting you had to do to keep your noises to a minimum. You knew Heeseung wasn’t joking when he made threats and you were so close you felt like crying out of pure pleasure. He moved the vibrator to draw circles around your bud, making you close your legs harshly around it, grinding down on it at the same time.  </p><p>“What did I say about misbehaving” he slapped your legs open. </p><p>“Please I’m sorry just one more chance” you begged. </p><p>“You’re lucky I’m feeling nice today”. </p><p>Your core was burning, and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. Heeseung saw the way you trembled, and he was desperate to be inside you; he slipped a finger into your core curling it up causing you to let out a moan, whimper and scream all at once as you finally let the wave of pleasure travel from your head all the way from your head down to your legs, the knot in your abdomen slowly loosening. </p><p>Without giving you a second to even breathe he untied your hands, pulling up so that your back was against his chest while sliding into your already extremely sensitive cunt. You reached back, grabbing onto his neck to steady yourself, still not completely over your first orgasm, while he thrusted up into grasping your hips to meet his with every thrust. He moved your jaw towards him, enveloping your lips in a sloppy yet passionate kiss, both of your moans mixing in together. </p><p>There was a mirror placed in front of you and Heeseung loved seeing the way your head leaned on his shoulder while your mouth hung open, silent cries leaving you. He grabbed your face forcing you to look at yourself in the mirror. </p><p>“You see that y/n? No one else can make you feel like that” </p><p>You watched the way his hair stuck to his forehead, a concentrated look on his face watching him disappear inside of you. You seemed to fit perfectly together, his frame keeping you upright, hand snaked around your waist, the muscles in his arm tensing around you making the sight ten times hotter. </p><p>“Come on baby I know you have another one in you” he bit down on your neck rubbing sloppy circles on your clit, your hand reaching to grab his wrist, the sensitivity being too much, but you were too weak and tired to push him away. He circled his hips up into yours making you ground down into him allowing him to reach that one spot deep inside that made you go absolutely crazy. </p><p>"Please Heeseung right there!" You felt the knot in your stomach tighten once more. The sight of sweat rolling down the front of your body, eyes shut tightly while mindlessly moaning his name made him ready to completely explode, his cock throbbing inside of you feeling every single pulse against your walls until you found yourself choking on your moans feeling the wave of pleasure take over you once more. You couldn't help bucking your hips down, the feeling of him still thrusting into you chasing his own high leaving you completely wrecked. With his name leaving your lips and your walls clenching unbelievably harshly around him he let out a loud groan of your name reaching his own high slowing down until he slipped out of you. </p><p>You fell into the mattress feeling all of your muscles finally relax, legs still slightly shaking panting heavily while your senses started slowly coming back to you. Your thighs were extremely sore, but you didn’t care at that point, you just wanted to fall asleep cuddling up to Heeseung. He ran a hand softly over your back rubbing circles over the skin, pressing kisses onto the back of your shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? Was I too rough?” You couldn’t see his face, but you could hear the pout in his voice smiling to yourself at the image you created in your head. You rolled over onto your back reaching your arms out to him while he climbed into your embrace resting directly on top of you. </p><p>“This is gross we’re all sweaty” you giggled into his ear. He felt the vibrations go from your chest to his and he couldn't help but join you, both of you breaking out in a fit of giggles. </p><p>After a few minutes of basking in each other's presence he led you to the shower where he washed your hair for you treasuring the cute intimate moment you were sharing. He felt kind of bad for being so rough with you so he promised you a breakfast in bed for the next morning, settling for having you cuddled up against his chest for the night admiring your features before going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>